The Ones I Care For
by human101
Summary: Young Angel wants to prove herself worthy of being an intelligence officer by joining the Autobot army. But her journey will test her abilities, and her trust.


**He-e-e-e-ey everyone! I found an extra day to update before summer! Now, if you guys may remember, my first story was called The Great Wars, it was deleted, and I'm rewriting it, starring my OC Angel. I hope you guys enjoy the new revised version of The Great Wars! (Angel is 17 via earth years, and no flames please)**

Chapter 1: Boot Camp

"So...what makes you think you can last more than one nanoklik out on a gory, pain-staking battlefield?"

"Uh...Is this a trick question?"

"NO! Just answer the slaggin' question! And you will adress me as Sentinel Prime, or sir, no matter what!"

"Geez. Okay, well...My name's Angel, and I have the ability to turn invisible, giving me an advantage to flank enemy troops and-"

"I don't need a list of what you can do, I want to know' why should I let you train here?"

"Because I'm just as strong as the boys, my mom was! So why can't I be too?" Sentinel stammered as he tried to think of an answer. Angel sat back in her seat as she waited impatiently. "I've been waiting for 500 stellarcycles to get here. Sure I'm only 1700, but that doesn't mean I have to be labled a minor and not get to fight." Angel leaned forward. "So, am I in, or not?"

"I...I, I...uh...um...g...y...f...fine...you're in." Sentinel finally gave up and pointed to the door. "The others are in the rec yard. You go there before training every day. Go have fun." he groaned and slammed his head down on the desk. Angel shouted a happy "thanks" and ran out the door.

"Wasp, why don't you just back off of Bumblebee for one day?" Longarm sighed as he stood in front of Wasp and Ironhide.

"How about you go sulk in the dark like you always do?" Wasp snapped back, giving Ironhide the opportunity to laugh. the group stopped bickering as Angel stood there, her hands behind her back, a blank expression on her face.

"Uh...I"m not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked curiously.

"N...No. Not at all." Wasp suddenly said smoothly and strode over to her. "Name's Wasp. Best shooter here." he wrapped an arm around her waist and demostrated his shooting by hitting a distant target sheet dead on the bullseye. "And, uh, what do they call you?"

"Angel."

"Angel, that's a really cute name you got there."

"Thanks...your name's kinda weird though." A wave of disbelief hit Wasp as he took a step back. He regained his confidence with a laugh and came back to her.

"You're funny."

"Thanks...your not though." Another wave of disbelief and discouragment. he shot an icy glare at Ironhide as he heard him chuckle quietly. Angel quickly slipped out of Wasps' grip and walked away. 'Man, this is NOT what I signed up to do...' Angel thought. 'I don't wanna waste my time with those wierdoes.' She stopped and noticed three bots standing together.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm sure Wasp will leave ya alone."

"...Yeah that's not helping me Bulkhead"

"Bulkhead may be right."

"That's not helping either Longarm!" the three stopped their bickering and turned to see Angel.

"Hi guys, I'm Angel." she introduced herself formally.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee. This is Bulkhead, and that's Longarm."

"Nice to meet you all, mind if I join the conversation? What are you guys talking about?"

"Bumblebee's issues."

"BULKHEAD!" Angel laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat. "So, why are you guys joining the army?"

"I want to be an Elite Guard member." Bumblebee said. Sopmething simple, something everyone wanted to be.

"I wanna be a space bridge technician." Bulkhead chimed in. Not the most popular choice, but it was a good idea. Cybertron did need more space bridge technicians.

"I want to be an Elite Guard intelligence officer." Longarm said. Angel perked up at this.

"So do I!" She smiled big. "My mom was an intelligence officer, and I want to be like her." Longarm smiled back, a friendship was already forming between the two.

"So, who's your mom?"

"Mm...That's not really important right now. I'll tell you later, 'kay?" Longarm nodded and came closer to her.

"I think Longarm likes her." Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee.

"Y-yeah, so?

"I was just pointing it out. You seem angry..."

"N-No! I'm okay. There's nothing wrong, I'm not angry, or jealous, or sad, or-"

"Whoa there little buddy. There's no need to list off all the emotions. We better get going; training's gonna start soon."

XXXXX

"Find your way through this battle simulation and find your flag without getting hit by the paint bullets, am I clear?" Sentinel looked to Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded sheepishly and embarrassed of what happened last time. "Ready, set, GO!" the group ran down through the battlefield, blasters filled with paint in their hands.

"You know Angel, it can get pretty dangerous out here. Maybe you should hang with me for a while."

"...How dumb do you really think I am? I'm goin' with Longarm. You can tag along if you want."

"Mm...never mind. C'mon Ironhide." the two left down one path, Bumblebee and Bulkhead down another path, Longarm and Angel down the other path.

"We'll need to find that flag...It'll probably be guarded by sparring drones with blasters and Primus knows what else." Longarm explained. Angel pondered on the situation, it wouldn't be easy to fight off sparring drones. Unless...

"Longarm, I have an idea. I have the ability to turn invisible for a short amount of time. can you distract the drones while I go for the flag?" Angel asked. Longarm thought about it. It was a risky, yet good plan.

"Okay, I'll distract them. Good luck Angel."

"Same with you." She punched a code into her wrist, and her body was cloaked with invisibility. Longarm loaded his blaster and fired at the drones, hitting one in the head, one in the chest, and missing one by one inch. he reloaded as he fired again, knocking down all three drones, they all got back up.

"These guys sure are persistent..." he muttered. He blasted them to the ground once more; they got up once more. "This won't end well...I hope Angel can get the flag-" his communicater went off, a drone not too far off heard it and came to join the fight. Longarm fought hard as he fended the four drones off. they kept advancing on him slowly. he threw his empty blastre to the ground and stood up and got in a fighting position. he grabbed one and threw it to the ground and smashed its head in with his foot. He ducked as one tried to grab him and he punched it in the back, causing it to fall down. "Heh, this is too easy." He faced the final drone and ran at it. He threw a punch, but missed. The drone grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, the other three got up and pinned him to the ground. It seemed like the end. Then he heard a small gasp and then the drones were being thrown to the ground; and there appeared Angel, flag in her hand. She helped him up.

"I thought I heard blasters earlier. Thanks for keeping them busy Longarm." Angel said.

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay. Let's head back." he said. She nodded in agreement and the two made their way back to Sentinel.

"I..Idon't believe it; no new rookie has ever captured their flag on the first time..." Sentinel was in shock and awe at this.

"Well you better believe it. We got our flag first, and we beat everyone else here." Angel said with a huge smile, her glossa stuck out at him like a child. She was irritating, but had potential.

"Well...good job." was all Sentinel said and left.

"That was awesome! I love training, I can;t wait for tomorrow!" Angel said in an excited tone.

"Neither can I. Partner?"

"Yeah! We can team up again tomorrow. Well, I better go wash up. I think I got some paint on my circuits..." She groaned as she walked off. Longarm's smile dissapeared into a narrow look. She did have potential.

XXXXX

_"I am certain she may be a useful asset to our cause my lord."_

_"And I am certain that you will deliver her to me directly?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Good. Now first, earn her trust. Starscream will join you soon after you graduate. I trust that you will not dissapoint me?"_

_"I wouldn't dare think of failing you my lord."_

_"Good. Remember what happens if you fail me."_

_"...Yes sir." _The bot clicked the communicator off and sighed; this was going to be the most difficult, and annoying assignment he had ever gotten.

**And that's Chapter 1! I really hope you guys liked it, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
